Risa's Naughty Plan
by Javelin 693
Summary: As the butler of ours was on cleaning duty, he saw Risa was looking for him just to apologize. But later on, the boy will learn that she's not just going to apologize, she wanted to play with him in a diffrent way. *Lemons Included, edited*


**Hello again. This is Javelin 693 and welcome to another oneshot fic about Hayate The Combat Butler. This one, of the previously posted ones, this is unexpectedly pop out because you have seen the rating of this fic. And for that, this will be my first lemon fic of my favourite anime.**

 **So, a warning for those who are under 18 below. Because it also contain penetrations. And sexual scenes.**

 **This takes place way before You Still Love Me, Don't You?**

 **[At The Violet Mansion]**

At the violet mansion, which stood a room full of estates or the that was temporarily unoccupied, empty. The inside of the estate seemed to be clean and shiny. The same goes to each and every one of the rooms that was dust free and clean. But of course, Sakura petals fell to the ground as the wind blew.

And then, there was a figure who had a girlishly yet handsome blue haired butler with cute blue eyes wearing his butler uniform and black shoes. It was Hayate Ayasaki who was sweeping the floor of the entrance once more. He was humming cheerfully as he was doing his job as a personal butler. He then stopped to take a look at his surroundings while thinking of something.

'What a lot of work i put up with.' he thought. 'But i'll manage.' Then he started to sweep again.

As the blue haired butler was sweeping the entrance of the Violet Mansion, there was another figure who was approaching towards the butler.

"A rough day to face up, Hayata-kun?" the female figure said. Which caught his attention. Then he turned his attention to the source to see Risa Asakaze who was wearing her blue sleeveless blouse, black leggings and her yellow jacket.

"Oh. Asakaze-san. It's you." he said in a little surprised. Then he added "Where is Hanabishi-san and Segawa-san? You used to hang out with them."

"Yeah, Well..." Risa said. "Sometimes, someone need their alone time too." she then added with her eyes calmly closed.

Hayate stood there before he decided to say something.

"What are you doing here? If you're looking for someone here, they gone out to watch a movie." The butler said

"No. That's not why i'm here." Risa said while fiddling her fingers, not looking at the butler. She was also blushing.

"Are you... going to force me to... wear that cursed cat costume...?" Hayate said while shivering, teary eyed.

"N..no! I don't want to do that. Not anymore." Risa said in assurance.

"Th...then what?" Hayate said fearfully, thinking that she will do something bad to him.

"Umm. I just want to... y'know. Wanted to say that..." she paused for a while, fiddling her one finger to the other before continuing. "I'm... i'm sorry for making you wear that stupid cat costume and force you to say meow."

Hayate blinked.

"What?" Hayate said.

"You heard me." Risa said, while not looking at the butler with her cheeks red.

"Okay. I'm glad you felt that way." Hayate said.

"Um. Hayata-kun." Risa called.

"Yes?" Hayate said.

"I'm thirsty. Can you make me a drink?" Risa said.

"Well, if you say so." Hayate replied.

Then the two went to the opened doors of the mansion. Hayate kindly to allow Risa to get in first before he lets himself in. Finally he closed the door.

 **[Inside the living room]**

Risa had her yellow jacket off, revealing her fair skin while watching the TV broadcasting an International News about a shootout at Chicago live.

 _"(*That was an intense gunfight we've ever seen in chicago as the robbers are converging to the van!*)"_ The male reporter said while the gunfight was almost over. _"(*This is Blake Langermann, reporting to you, live in Chicago!*)"_

"Geez. That was intense." muttered Risa.

Then, Hayate arrived with the drink she asked for before putting it on the table, seving Risa her drink.

"Thank you, Hayata-kun." Risa thanking the butler.

"Well. I'll be going now." Hayate said cheerfully "You enjoy your drink now." As he was about to leave however...

"Wait!" Risa called in, stopping the butler from going outside.

"Hmm?" Hayate then turned his head to the shrine maiden.

"Umm. Come closer." Risa instructed. To which the butler complied. Hayate then was next to her.

"What is it?" Hayate asked.

"Well, seeing that you're busy and all, i want to ask you something, very important." Risa said.

"What is it that is important to you?" Hayate asked

"Umm. How should i apologize you for that time i made you do?" Risa said, not looking at the Butler.

"No. No. I'm okay with that." Hayate said, denying of what Risa should do to repay what she did to the blue haired boy.

"No. I must be punished." Risa said.

"What?" Hayate said in confusion as to what she just said. "Punished?"

"Yes, Hayata-kun. I'm such a naughty girl to you." She said while crawling to him. The butler crawled back away from her. "So, i deserved to be punished." Hayate tried to distance himself away from Risa, but she got closer and closer.

"A-Asakaze-san...?" Hayate said, while was shivering, teary eyed of what would she do to him this time. What's terrified him is that he reached at the end of the wall.

"Don't worry, Hayata-kun." Then he crawled to his face, meeting each others eyes "As to show that i was sorry for doing that stuff that you don't like..." then Risa inched her hand to Hayate's zipper. "...i will entertain you, one way or another." she said with her seductive voice before she unclasped and unzippied his pants. Then, she pulled down his pants all the way off, revealing his white boxers.

"A-Asakaze-san!!!" He yelled in surprise. "Wh-what are you doing!?!" He tried to process of what is going on as he wasn't believing of what Risa was doing.

"Hmm. You're not into that point yet." Risa said with a smirk on her face. Looking at his boxers playfully, before she tried to pull his boxers off. Only to be stopped by Hayate who was holding her naughty attempt by grabbing her arms.

"Asakaze-san! What are you doing!?!" Hayate said while looking at her face, completely surprised, red faced.

"Oh come on, Hayata-kun. All i did was that i want to entertain you." She said, with her unusually seductive voice while she was continuing her attempt, successfully removing his boxers before throwing it away.

"Uuuughhh." Hayate squirmed, while his eyes clenched shut, teary eyed, shivering and his mouth slightly opened.

Back at Risa, who now looks at Hayate's bared crotch, his small penis was clearly visible, in awe, smirked to see it.

"Oh. I see it's not at that point yet." She said while still eying his tool. "Well. I can help with that."

With that, she grabbed it playfully.

"Eeep!" Hayate was squeaking as he felt his privates was grabbed in hand. Then, Risa was rubbing it.

"Don't worry, Hayata-kun." She said, while rubbing his penis to make it grow. "I'll be gentle."

Then, Risa started to peel his penis as if it was an attached banana. Just as she does so, revealing the head of his penis, bearing red in color as she rubbed it excitedly, Hayate on the otherhand...

"Ahhn. No, Asakaze-san..." he groaned while his left eye clenched shut and his right eye was aiming to Risa's playful hands.

"You want me to stop Hayata-kun?" She asked before continuing to say "No. No. No. Not until you're satisfied of my pleasure to you." she then sped up the rubbing.

"Aaaahhh..." Hayate groaned girlishly, trying to resist the urge from snapping. But he can't. He never felt something like this in his life. Not even in his long time.

"Despite you have a cute, girlish face of yours, you still are a boy. And boys can lose control if this happens." Risa said as she was still rubbing. "So lets see if you can hold back."

He tried to bite back the urge from squirming more, resisting the shrine maiden's service. But then, Risa rubbed the head of his penis faster, causing the butler to breath in and out, lewdly and heavily. He thought in the back of his head as Risa was 'playing' with him that all of this is wrong and he wanted to get away from it. He wanted her to stop. But somewhere, deeper in his mind, he doesn't want to as he felt relaxed and entertained. In fact, it hurted so good that he doesn't want her to stop. He then bucked his hips.

"Asa...kaze...saaaahhnn." Hayate groaned her name weakly. Redfaced, his left eye clenching shut, teary eyed and shivering.

"Hope you don't yell cutely when i do this." Risa said before putting her other arm to another part of his groin.

"Wh...whaaa..." he didn't finish his sentence as he felt Risa's right hand is now squeezing his left testicle.

"HYEEEK!!!" Hayate squealed loudly and girlishly from the squeeze, while shook his head up high from the feeling. He then moaned in pleasure as the third trio of the student council serviced him.

"Do you like this, Hayata-kun?" Risa said while servicing him. "If you do, i might just reward you even more."

Hayate then opened his eyes while his mouth was opened, drooling, teary-eyed. Looking at her in the eyes.

"Y... yes! I do, Asakaze-san!" Hayate said as his penis was starting to get stiffed, growing to it's full length. Before throbbing in excitement.

"Oh. Now it's excited as you are." Risa smirked and teased Hayate.

"P..please Asakaze-san. D...do it." Hayate moaned as his penis was long and hard, throbbing. Along the top of his penis hole, it started to leak a little of his white stuff from it. She then leaned in closer to his head of his penis, sticking her tongue out, licking his white bead of liquid off from it.

"Mmmm." Risa said in delightment "Guess there are more of your stuff inside to come out, huh?" she teased the teary eyed Hayate.

She then leaned her head with her mouth opened to his penis. Hayate embraced it as she was going in for the fun. Then, she started to lick the base of his privates, making the butler to moan lewdly. Hayate then bucked his hips again as he felt his penis throbbing while Risa licks his privates.

"Aaaahhhnn..." Hayate then forced her head to thrust deeper. Which Risa was servicing him more. As he was forcing her to service him more, he then felt weird as he had a feeling that he never felt before inside.

"AHH!!!" Hayate cried out as he ejaculated inside her mouth, causing the brown haired girl to pull back from his penis. He let out a girlish orgasm as he was still bursting a lot his semen repeatedly, spilling every of his loaded semen all over the floor, at Risa's blouse and himself. As he was recovering from the burst, he saw that Risa was covered in his semen, before looking at the floor that he clean recently, and to himself to find out that his uniform was covered as well. Risa then swallowed his semen that was in her mouth.

"Aa...aaah." Risa said as she took a look of herself. "Guess i got carried away."

Hayate felt a sudden aching in his penis as it was still throbbing. He breath in and out heavily.

"Well, i should get cleaned up before..." as Risa was about to finish however, she was tackled to the floor before being dragged to another wall by the butler, who had his eyes shadowed, his mouth breathing heavily and heavily. And most of all, he gripped her hands hard enough so that Risa can't move.

"No..." Hayate said softly. Then he got closer to her face. "I'm not done yet."

Risa then smirked to hear him saying that. Seeing that he turned the innocent cute boy into a naughty boy.

"You're not done with this, aren't you?" said Risa seductively, her eyes half-lidded.

The butler didn't reply as he moved his hands to lift her blouse up to see her leggings, before she pulled down the leggings along with her blue and white striped panty to reveal her pussy that was silky smooth.

"Oh. So you want to play next, huh?" Risa said.

"You have been naughtier than i ever thought, Risa-chan." Hayate teased her. "Now, i am going to punish you even more." he said cheerfully with his eyes closed.

"Be gentle with me, Hayata-kun." Risa teased him.

Then, Hayate grabbed his erected penis and put the head of his erection in her entrance.

"Don't worry, Asakaze-san. I'll punish you gently." Hayate said.

Risa then took a deep breath.

"Here... i... GO!" Hayate said it as he forced himself to thrust inside her.

"AAAHH!!!" Risa squealed as she felt his warm penis inside of her, teary eyed and redfaced, before she hugged him tightly as she was riding on him.

Hayate groaned and moaning lewdly as he repeatedly thrust into her, causing Risa's vaginal musles begins to hardened, squeezing his penis in the process. Now it was hard for the butler to punch through to her womb easily. But he was still insisted of penetrating. Both of them are sweating from the excitement as they 'played' together.

"Haya...ta-kuuun..." Risa moaned to his name lewdly as he was thrusting her.

Hayate then put his hands to the back of Risa's blouse zipper before unzipping it. Peeling open her sleeveless blouse to see her white bra. He was more than excited to see her erect nipples underneath her bra before unclasping them to actually reveal her C-cup sized breasts and her stiff red erect nipples.

"Oh. Look at that." Hayate said naughtily. "Guess i need to take care of it too huh?" He said before bending his head and opened his mouth to lick her nipples. That caused Risa to moan even more lewdly before he sucked at it.

Risa gasped as Hayate was sucking her nipples, while clenching her eyes shut with her mouth wide open.

"Hayataa-kuuun! Yes! Yes!" Risa moaned even more while shivering in a shameful delight as Hayate sucked her nipples in delight. She finally let out a cute orgasm as she blew her juices, leaking it to the floor and covering his penis as she came.

"Hnnnn." The butler squeaked. "Asakaze...saaan. I'M CUMMING! I'M GOING TO CUM INSIDE YOU!" And he felt it. He can feel his balls tightened, pulling his head back from her breasts. Hayate's testicles tingled, creating a load of his sperms before the pressure was builded up, carrying his sperm to the upper part of his insides. Tears formed on his wided blue eyes and his mouth is widened as he felt he came a second time. Then, it moved around his bladder before his semen ejected to his sperm and moved through and out of his penis, ejaculating inside Risa while letting out his girlish orgasm loudly.

Risa felt his semen filling up her insides as he blew his 'babies' inside of her. Then, she hugged him tightly while clenching both of her mouth and her eyes shut as Hayate ejaculated into her, before he stopped blowing his semen. Risa then took a breath.

"Guess you gone too far too." Risa said to the butler. "Good thing i took a pill. Otherwise i'll get pregnant and gave birth to your little kid." She teased the butler, before pulling the butler away, to see that Hayate passed out from the ejaculation, his eyes calmly closed, sloched and drooling as he was unconscious.

Risa sweatdropped.

"Guess he had way too much fun." she muttered to herself.

'Now what?'

Risa thought of this as she needs to figure out to see that she needed to escape this situation. Then, she had an idea.

 **[An Hour Later]**

Hayate woken up from his bed, before he got out from his bed. Looking at his surroundings.

'Weird.' Hayate thought. 'I had the most dirty dream i ever had.' He said as he rubbed his head. Then he felt a dull ache in his groin.

'What a crazy dream. It's like that it felt real. Did i just like...?' he thought as he stopped himself. Then he slid his right hand to his loins to check if he did wet himself. Surprisingly, he didn't.

"Nah." Hayate said as he shaked his head before leaving the room.

As the butler did left his room, the door of his closet opened to reveal that Risa was hiding in his closet.

"A succesful plan to play with Hayata-kun. Now if i could just..." then, she thought of something before that she forgot something. "Hold on..."

Back at the butler, who was on his way in the hallway, he saw a white stuff on the floor.

"What?" Hayate said as he got closer. Then, when he reached it, he was surprised to see that there was some white stuff at the floor that he blew an hour ago or so if he can remember it.

"EEEEHHHHHHH!?! WHAT HAPPENED!?! I JUST MOPPED THAT FLOOR!!!" Hayate let out a scream of shock.

'Oh no. I forgot to clean that one up.' Risa thought as her eyes shadowed under while sweatdropping.

Fantastic

 **And that concludes our story of her naughty plan. You probably be asking y tho if you read through all of this. Because if you are and where I got this idea, the only answer is that i got this story from my dreams for some reason...**

 **Y THO**

 **But anyway, if you want to flame this, that's fine. Because that is way beyond wrong there. But if you do love this, maybe i'll do Ayumu next.** **GIGGYDIE GIGGIDIE**

 **This is Javelin 693, signing off.**

 **Also this was edited due to word error and unintentional description.**


End file.
